Stone Cold
by Woohoo47
Summary: The Doctor just got done saving the world from The Master with the help of Dr. Grace Holloway in his newly regenerated 8th body. Leaving behind Grace on Earth, the Doctor is finally ready for a well deserved break. Unfortunately, the TARDIS goes haywire in mid-flight and landed in Jacksonville, Florida in 2012. Meeting a new, deadly enemy in the process...
1. The Quest for Tea

**NOTE: This story is not cannon &amp; should not be treated/mistaken as such. I am aware that there are fans out there that are loyal to the Big Finish audio stories &amp; might bog me down on this story not being accurate. But do note that this is a complete retelling of the 8th Doctor's story from my imagination. I repeat, This story is not cannon.  
One last thing, this story shall be the first of a series of stories regarding the 8th Doctor. This is also my first work of Fanfiction posted on this site. So I do apologize if my story is some-what mediocre. With that being said, enjoy the story.**

* * *

The Doctor lay under the TARDIS console, repairing it from the damage caused by the Master's slug form crawling into it causing an emergency materialization. "_That was a first,"_ The Doctor thought to himself, _"__Never once have I heard of a Time Lord turning into such a creature..." _He should know, since he is a Time Lord, after all. But, that's one advantage of traveling through time and space as a renegade Time Lord. 900 years of traveling, he's bound to see something never before seen or heard of before. He loved being a renegade.

Just as soon as it started, the repairs were over. The TARDIS should be running like new. The Doctor crawled out from under the console to listen to the universally known _Vwoorp _of the TARDIS alongside his record player playing gracefully in the background. "Hm, sounds better." He noted. "Right, where to next?" He pondered, clicking his Sonic Screwdriver shut &amp; placing it in the holster on the console. Before he forgot, he preset some controls on the console to make sure that everything went smooth &amp; steady. Once he was finished, he grabbed his cup of tea &amp; headed back to his armchair for some well-deserved peace and quiet. "Now, where was I?" He sat down his cup on the small table set on the right, sat down, grabbed his book and kicked his feet up. He flipped through the pages trying to find where his last incarnation left off, enjoying the music and the relaxing sound of the TARDIS in the process. Just as he found the page where he stopped, the record started to skip once more. "Oh no, not again..."

He bookmarked the page yet again, placed the book down on the table &amp; got up to fix the record. After taking the 2 seconds to fix the record, an orange light lit up brightly on the console. The Doctor sighed as he wondered over to check the problem. The TARDIS monitor hanging from the ceiling reading _"_DE_MATERIALIZATION CODE ENTERED. DEMATERIALIZING." _The Doctor tried to counter the command &amp; bring it back into the vortex, but the TARDIS's landing was already in progress. "_I swear, this old girl is in need of some serious repairing." _He made a mental note to himself as he checked the location and date on the Console screen. "_THURSDAY, 22 MARCH 2012 A.D. JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA" _It read. "Florida... I could probably park the TARDIS here for the time being &amp; continue reading." He wondered. Without a second thought, he decided that this was the best way to go for now. He went back to the armchair &amp; took a swig of the tea. After swallowing, he made a semi-disgusted face, as if he tasted something bitter. The tea was _Cold__! _Apparently, this version of The Doctor wasn't too fond of cold tea. He walked over to the console with the cold tea in his hand, pushed a button &amp; opened up a small, circular hatch on the side of the console. The new garbage disposal system he installed when his previous incarnation designed this interior. Waste goes in &amp; instantaneously gets atomized by the sheer power of the Time Vortex! A cool idea he thought at the time. He poured out the cold tea into the hatch, closed it, and listened to the sweet sound of the atomization of the tea. Sounds much like water hissing before it boils, but much, much more intense &amp; dramatic.

The Doctor placed the empty tea cup on the edge of the console &amp; examined the location once more. "Well, why waste time in here making another cup &amp; reading when I could simply go out, buy some more &amp; get some fresh air?" He pointed out. He did admit that going out for tea wasn't worth writing home about. But at least outside there was a greater chance of something going terribly wrong then in here. Besides, maybe the TARDIS could repair itself while he was gone. He decided to take the funner route. He grabbed his Screwdriver from the holster &amp; put it in his inner coat pocket, fixed up his coat a little bit, &amp; opened the doors &amp; walked outside.

He was greeted by a nice breeze of humid, warm air. Several large, puffy clouds dotted the visible sky. The immediate area was was surrounded with small, business like buildings &amp; trees nearly everywhere you turn. Several cars driving along side the road &amp; not very many pedestrians. Not too crowed, not too deserted, just the way he liked it. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, it appears as though he landed next to a large, bland, financial building, but he couldn't be 100% sure nor really cared for that matter. As long as he knew where the TARDIS was is good enough for him. Enough dilly-dallying, he shut the doors behind him &amp; locked them shut. Now, the only challenging part is finding a Starbucks around here...

After wondering around for a little over 15 minutes, admiring the sights &amp; sounds around him in the process, he finally came across a Starbucks. It lay a little over 100 meters away across the street. It was on the corner of a small little Mini-Mall on the street side. Upwards of 20 cars were parked alongside this mall. Beautiful tall palm trees lined up along the median of the street, more colorful buildings around the mall &amp; a much greater amount of people in the sidewalks. Overall, this little place here does seem a bit more... Busy, so to speak. This did not stop The Doctor, of course not! He was actually anxious to try out this new Starbucks beverages. The Doctor himself doesn't even think that he's even been to a Starbucks before. Or, at least, not that he can recall. He was wondering whether or not their kind of tea would taste like. For all he knew, this tea could very well be the worst mistake he ever had the misfortune of tasting. Many people he's heard of love Starbucks, so it has to be good. At least, by Human standards of living. But, like he always said, _You can't just read the guidebook, you've gotta throw yourself in! Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double &amp; end up kissing complete strangers!_

He could already start to smell the scent of the shop after 3/4 of the short walk there. It smelled of a faint scent of many a drinks. Coffee, Espresso, Frappuccino, Tea, every form of beverage imaginable. &amp; all from this distance! He was worried if his delicate Gallifreyan nose could withstand such extreme aromas. If the smell of it was this good, then he could only speculate what the beverage would taste like! The Doctor counted at least 6 people sitting at tables in the front of the shop. Talking, texting, laughing with each other, enjoying their drinks, doing human stuff. The tables themselves, of course being outside, had those cute little umbrellas with the iconic Starbucks logo printed on them hanging above the tables. They were some-what of a useless ornament. Considering that most of the large, puffy clouds The Doctor had previously seen had blown away or dissipated completely. &amp; the fact that the sun was blocked by the building itself. Trees lined up the edge of the khaki-colored brick side way. Benches placed here &amp; there along the side. The activity on the street &amp; on the sidewalk still hasn't cleared up any since the time he arrived here. People walking in &amp; out of stores in the mini mall, cars parking or driving away, the fresh breeze of the moist air. People everywhere, cars everywhere, the whole city's out wandering around. Like good ol' Times Square.

The moment he walked into the shop, he was almost overwhelmed by the smells &amp; aromas of the store. It smelled of a scent so divine, so unique, so perfect, it could be next to impossible to describe. Try taking the smell of freshly baked cookies, soap, the Earth after a rainstorm, fresh flowers, a babbling brook at the side of a mountain &amp; newly bought perfume. Combine all those scents &amp; place it in such a small &amp; concealed area such as this store &amp; that is how good it smells like. The Doctor closed his eyes &amp; took a deep breath to capture this all magnificent smell. Not even the Eye of Orion was this pleasant. _"I really should come here more often..." _The Doctor thought. He opened his eyes to find a relatively strange interior design. The walls were composed mainly out of a reddish-brown painted wood. The counter was made of the same dark wood material with a top made of what looked like marble. Dark tan bricks were the only other material used, they made up the wall behind the counter &amp; all the many many different concoctions. Little lamps strewed down from the ceiling on small silver chains, lighting up the establishment. There were an awful lot of tables strewn about with even more people sitting at them. Much more then outside. Barely a single open seat at one of them. Up front at the counter wasn't any better. Only 2 out of the 8 seats were available for taking. Still, that was a lot better than all of the tables &amp; outside. So he decided to take the ladder &amp; head up front to get _some_ breathing room.

Almost immediately after even getting close to the counter, The Doctor was greeted by a young girl. No longer a child, not yet a woman. She looked like a jovial sort of person. Her long brown hair done up flawlessly in a ponytail with a black hairband for that extra touch. She wore thick, black glasses that matched her glistening green eyes. Her work outfit was as clean &amp; as perfect as a whistle. No dirt, no dust, _nothing._ Just flawless. &amp; to top it all off, she had the biggest of all smiles. She had a smile that said "Hello world! May I take your order?". The Doctor always loved meeting these radiant kind of people. Always so fun &amp; carefree. "Hi! Welcome to Starbucks! My name is Sadie, how may I help you today?" She beamed.

"Hello there, Sadie." The Doctor replied, sitting down. He began to look at their extensive menu of coffees &amp; beverages. So many choices, so many flavors... He wanted to try them all. The fine taste of tea, brewed to perfection... No. He realized the only reason he came here was for something quick &amp; easy. He didn't have time to indulge in such wonderful tastes &amp; smells. He looked around at the menu for a brief moment more then made up his mind. "I'll have the Refresh brewed Tea, no added flavoring, &amp;, hmm... I guess that will be everything." He decided.

"Alright! Your drink is coming right up!" She announced as she walked a meter or two away to one of the many pots at the bottom of the counter. The Doctor had to wait a grand total of 11 seconds for her to walk to the pot, pour a glass then come back. He liked the fast pace of her. "That will be $2.99!"

"Alright! Let me see what I have in here..." The Doctor dove into his coat pockets trying to see if he has any American currency on him. American currency. What a joke... After a few moments of struggling, he felt a long, rectangular piece of paper. He pulled it out, &amp; turns out it was a $100 bill. "Will this cover it?"

"Hmmm-" Sadie grabbed the bill, looking at it closely. "-Just about." She smiled, then very quickly broke into laughter. The Doctor couldn't help but smirking a little bit with her. Her jollity was contagious. The Doctor started to wonder if it was natural for an average human to be this happy? Must be all the fumes she's exposed to on the everyday basis. Which, he couldn't blame her. Either that or she has especially large Mitochondria packed into her cells. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the happiness emitted from her.

"Hmmm..." Sadie observed the Doctor's odd sense of clothing. Sadie couldn't help but ask about it. Which, the Doctor wouldn't blame her. He'd do the same thing if he was in her position. "What is the costume for? Do you have an interview or meeting today?"

"Oi!" The Doctor began. "I happen to be British &amp; this just so happens to be the average clothing they wear! Or, at least, in the Victorian Era, they did.."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that... Wait," Sadie stopped, "_Victorian _Era?" She was completely puzzled after that.

"Yes. You know? Victorian London? Horse drawn carriages, people with top hats &amp; monocles, terrible smog, Queen Victoria, eh..." The Doctor stopped. "Not one of the most memorable queens, but I tell you, great sense of humor! I heard her tell some jokes &amp; stories once when I visited... I couldn't stop chuckling for days!"

Sadie's smile &amp; jolly face has turned into a face of pure &amp; utter confusion. Never once has she ever served a customer _this_ far out there. "I don't know whether I should be laughing or terrified... If I didn't think you were strange enough!"

"Not strange," The Doctor started. "Just a bit unusual." He took a drink of the fresh tea. And it was single handedly one of the best beverages he has ever had the privilege of tasting. It was every good sensation the sentient body can conceive of condensed into liquid form. And did it taste marvelous...

Before Sadie could respond, she got called back by a much older, larger gentlemen. He looked like the manager of the establishment, but the Doctor couldn't get a very firm look at him before he, as well as Sadie, disappeared behind the wall. The Doctor then just spun his seat around, kicked up his feet, &amp; enjoyed the peace. He could stay here forever. Slowly, but surely, order each &amp; every single beverage that this place has to offer. Here, time seemed to stand still. Nothing to worry about. No big rush. Just him &amp; his tea... This life felt perfect.

Until the silence was broken by a scream coming from outback.

It sounded like the cry of a female, calling out for help. Saying "Get it off of me!" and, "I can't get out!" Naturally, The Doctor couldn't help but to find out what this screaming was all about. So, he drank down the rest of his tea, put the cup down, &amp; walked through the counter area &amp; into the kitchen.

_"Well, sounds like there could be something interesting happening after all." _He thought, pushing his way through the employees trying to stop him. He did notice that there were several other employees heading outside with him to see what the big ruckus was all about. Good thing. He doesn't even know the situation outside. For all he knew, someone could be getting mauled by a bear. After finally making his way outside to the back of the store with the other employees, he saw something strange...

It was Sadie, with an angel statue grabbing her arm.


	2. The Mysterious Angel

Everything seemed to happen all at once. Sadie was screaming &amp; tugging, trying to get that thing off. Employees rushing in &amp; out of the door trying to aid her. Shrieks, grunts, commands being shout filled the air. Almost everyone there didn't know what to make of the situation. Costumers inside were probably wondering what was happening out back as well. &amp; as for The Doctor, he was standing there trying to think of a reasonable, efficient approach to this situation. Which, admittedly, was some-what difficult for him considering that everyone &amp; everything around you has erupted into anarchy.

After a few seconds of this, The Doctor had just about enough. "_Can everyone please settle down?" _He barked. Almost instantaneously, everyone, including Sadie, was silenced &amp; looking at him. "I realize that she _could _be in danger. But even if she isn't, we need to try &amp; come together to find an efficient way of dealing with this. So can we all just please calm down &amp; think this through like the logical creatures that we are?"

"And who put you in charge?!" One of the employees yelped.

"Well! I do have an extensive knowledge on these sort of strange happenings!"

"So you can help her?"

"Well, maybe. I've never really quite seen anything like this before!"

"But I thought you said you knew what is is!"

"I said I have knowledge of things _Like_ this! Never encountered a statue before...? Well! First time for everything, am I right?" "The Doctor joked, trying to lighten the mood. But no one was laughing...

"Could you people please stop talking &amp; help me?!" Sadie yelped, "Its grip is getting tighter!"

"Right! Everyone back!" The Doctor ordered. Hesitantly, one by one everyone moved out of the way.

"Shouldn't we go &amp; call the police?" One of the men asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it. Besides, this one statue alone is probably more than they can handle." The Doctor noted.

"Then why is someone as deranged as you leading the charge in this?!" The bald man groaned. It was obvious that he was not happy with The Doctor's presence.

"This is a situation that requires tact &amp; finesse. Fortunately, I am blessed with both!" The Doctor announced. It was obvious that the other were not caring for him.

The Doctor immediately pulled out his screwdriver, pointed it at the statue's arm &amp; began buzzing. A few moments, nothing. A few more moments, more nothing. The Doctor was sort of getting confused &amp; worried. Usually, the Screwdriver would fix the problem right up, but this however must be a special problem...

"Umm, what's that thing in your hand?" The bald man asked.

"Screwdriver..." The Doctor answered, hitting it against the palm of his hand seeing if that would fix it. After a few hits, he tried again. But, to his surprise, the outcome stayed the same. "Okay, that's odd... Usually the screwdriver fixes things right up..." He put the screwdriver back in his coat pocket. "Right!" He spun around to the small crowd. "Looks like we're going to have to try something a little bit more primitive!"

"What are you going to do? Throw stones at it now?..." Sadie broke in sarcastically. The more time she spent here, the less she was afraid and the more she was bored of the situation.

"Not that primitive..." The Doctor murmured. He was continuing on with his thinking, when it hit him. It took him a moment for the words to sink in, but it hit him. "Wait a moment..." He turned to Sadie. "Sadie, You are a genius by human standards!" His face broke out with a giant beam.

"What do you mean...?" Mostly everyone was saying with confusion in their voice.

"Isn't it obvious?! Fire fights fire. Rock breaks rock. Get it?!" The Doctor grinned. "I need everyone to try and find something heavy &amp; strong! But be quick too!" He announced.

"Uh, sir? What are you planning to do?" Sadie questioned.

"One: My name is The Doctor. &amp; 2: We're gonna break that things arm off!"

"Is this going to work? This thing looks pretty solid..." Sadie tried yanking her arm to the best of her abilities, but no progress.

"This thing looks &amp; feels like it's made of stone. If we beat it senselessly enough with a cylinder of metal &amp; copper, it should break!"

After saying that, the bald man returned with a dark red fire extinguisher, And with haste too. "Ah yes! Nice work Mr. Bald!" The Doctor congratulated.

"It's Morgan... My name is Morgan..." He loathed

"Sure thing Gordon!" The Doctor replied, Morgan only groaned. The Doctor stood back, tightened his grip on the cylinder &amp; got ready to swing. "Let's hope this works!"

"Doctor please try not to hit me with that thing!" Sadie shrieked.

"The key word being _try_!" He acknowledged. He moved the extinguisher back, &amp; swung at the statue with all his might. He, as well as Sadie, could feel the shock of the hit. As he moved the extinguisher out of the way, he saw a small crack on the Angel's wrist. He was delighted at the sight. He pulled back &amp; began hitting it repeatedly. On the 5th or 6th try, he pulled back one last time &amp; swung harder then he had ever swung. The force was enough for the weakened hand &amp; arm to break off, flying rocks, pebbles, &amp; dust everywhere. The Doctor put the extinguisher down, proud of his triumph. Sadie threw the remaining bits to the ground. She turned to the Doctor with a huge smile on her face. "Thanks Doctor!"

"All in a day's work." He replied. He looked down at his suit &amp; saw rock dust all over it. "Egh... So uncivilized..." He murmured, brushing off the dust.

"So, what do we do now with it?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not really sure." The doctor answered, turning towards Morgan. "I suppose the best thing to do now is t-" The Doctor couldn't finish his thought. The statue moved at nearly lightning speed and was pushing against his back. Everyone stepped back &amp; yelped a little bit. The Doctor nearly fell over due to the surprise. He turned around to face the statue. Its hand less arms were up in the air &amp; the statue now had a face of anger or rage.

"What was that?! How did it move so fast?!" Sadie panicked. Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"Okay, that's interesting..." The Doctor pondered.

"What is?"

"I have an idea! Could everyone please turn around &amp; not look at this thing? If I'm right about this, then we may have the key to dealing with this thing." Everyone one by one turned around. Even Morgan, who was a little hesitate. The Doctor then proceeded to step back a few feet, still keeping eye contact with the creature. "Ok... Let's see if this works!" He announced. He blinked for a split second, opened his eyes, &amp; saw that the statue has moved closer. With it's left arm moved to reach out at him &amp; the other slightly farther away. "It worked! You can all turn around now!" He announced. Everyone turned around instantaneously.

"Wait... It's moved places and its limbs! That's impossible! It's made of solid stone!" Morgan saw.

"Precisely!" The Doctor beamed! "It seems as though they only move when you're not looking at them! Look at them, you're golden, if not... Who knows?!" The Doctor giggled a few giggles &amp; turned to Sadie. " That must be what happened to you! You broke eye contact with it so it grabbed you! Brilliant!" The Doctor jumped for joy ecstatically. "My brilliance never fails to amaze me!" After calming down, he reached down &amp; grabbed a large piece of the statue that broken off. "Just for safe measures, I'm going to analyze this in my ship to see what this is &amp; where it's from."

"Doctor! Mind if I come with you? I want to see if you're really telling the truth about all this. And I have a few questions of my own to ask you..." Sadie asked.

"Well be my guest! No need to waste any time! C'mon! The Doctor announced. "Gordon! You look after the statue!"

"My name is _Morgan!_"

"Same basic human name! Just protect everyone from whatever this is." Just as the Doctor &amp; Sadie were about to head off, everyone heard a faint cry coming from the alleyway. "_Stop! Don't do it!_" It shrieked.

"Wonder who that could be?" Morgan asked.

"Not relevant. Let's go!" The Doctor answered. Just then, a man well into his late 60's ran into the alleyway. "Don't look away from it! Just stop!" He cried to Morgan.

"Who are you?!" Morgan said, still looking at the statue.

"No time to explain! Just keep looking at it &amp; don't blink!" The old man warned.

"What for? This whole thing seems improbable and illogical! Just some sort of joke!"

"Please! Just _Listen _to me! Our lives depend on it!"

"Our lives?..." Morgan stopped. "Who are you..?" Morgan tried to turn around to look at the mysterious man, but right as he did, he disappeared into a cloud of light blue aura which lasted only a second. Everyone, including the Doctor, graveled in awe at his disappearance. The old man burst out crying. "_No! No! I tried to tell him! I was too late!"_ The old man collapsed to the ground.

Soon, everyone's attention was on the mysterious man. "Who are you?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie?! Oh it's you! I never did forget you! Or anyone here for that matter!"

"How do you know us?..." She worriedly asked.

"Now I'm curious. Just _who_ are you, sir?" The Doctor inquired.

"Well..." The Old Man pulled himself together. "You may find this difficult to believe, but... I'm Morgan..."


	3. The Realization

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks along with Sadie. The few others who were still outside at this time were as silent as could be. Everyone, including the Doctor, had either a face of total confusion or total horror. To the Doctor, he was a temporal enigma.

"W-what? How could he be here if he was staring at the statue seconds ago...?" Sadie asked in bewilderment to The Doctor.

"Time is like a bus. You can get on and off whenever you like in the past or the future. Only your species doesn't have the technology to build that bus..." He answered, staring at the old Morgan. "Now as for you..." He walked up to Morgan &amp; stared him in the eyes. "I would like you to tell me precisely what happened right after that thing got you. Can you do that?"

"I'll do my best..." Morgan sniffed, collecting himself together. "After I starred at myself, like you saw, I saw a bright flash of light. Next thing I knew, I was in the exact same spot &amp; position, surroundings almost identical. The only thing that was strange at the time was that the time of day was late evening. First I thought I've been knocked out. I walked out into the sidewalk, but all I saw was old retro cars &amp; the shop was completely abandoned... Finally, I went to a random stranger &amp; asked for the date. They said it was December 28th... I asked what year, and... And, they said 1974..."

"Damn. I was afraid of that..." The Doctor moaned.

"What for?..." Morgan said with worry.

The Doctor put his hand on Morgan's shoulder. His face full of despair. "I don't think there's really anything I can do for you in this case..."

"What are you talking about?! I thought you said you're a time traveler person!"

"I am, but I fear that this may be time locked, meaning no one gets in or out... And even by some chance if it isn't, if I save you then it will cause some major changes to this time stream.'

"Doctor! Please!" Sadie interrupted the both of them. "You can't just simply leave an innocent man like this. Surely there must be some loophole for this. Besides the time with him is all out-of-whack or something because of this. You're a Doctor-time traveler person, so you should fix it!"

The Doctor pondered the subject for a moment. "Well... I really don't know..." He knew there were serious repercussions with tampering with the laws of time, his Second self found that out the hard way. Yet again, these aren't universe altering conditions we're dealing with. Just like Sadie said, just an innocent man with his timezone out of sync. "Y'know what? Why not? I've rewritten history numerous times before so I don't see why I should stop now." He grinned at Morgan.

"Oh... Thank you Doctor! Thank you so much!" Morgan cried out.

"All in a day's work. Oh! There will be one more or less major repercussion."

"What's that?"

"Well. To put it bluntly; you will stop existing. Or, at least this version of you."

"What do you mean?"

"If I save you or find a way to stop you from going back, then the entire you that was sent back to 1974 will cease to exist. In simple human terms, how can you be there if you were stopped from going there in the first place?"

"I don't care, I'll take the chance. Living &amp; working long before you were even conceived, that's not how anyone should live their life." He bluntly stated.

"Wonderful! We''ll be back before you can say 'Aww shucks, I'm ceasing to exist!'. In the mean time, just hang tight. Sadie! Let's march!"

"Um, yeah! What you said!" Sadie answered confusingly. After they were on their way again, the faint sounds of sirens were heard, getting louder &amp; louder &amp; louder.

"Oi! I said no police!" The doctor frowned as he spun around to the 2 remaining employees still outside.

"Don't have my phone." The first answered.

"I-I don't want to get involved in this more than I am." The other replied.

"Well then if you didn't do it, then who did?" Sadie asked. Only a split second later, a large armor plated truck came screeching to a halt in the front of the store. Several other small vehicles of the same nature came following after. All of a sudden, soldiers were out of the trucks &amp; other vehicles were storming the store &amp; its surrounding as fast as lightning. It wasn't long before they busted through the back door to where everyone &amp; the statue were.

"Is this the military?" Morgan asked.

"No... Doesn't look like it..." The Doctor replied, looking around the soldier. He was trying to find anything to indicate just who they are. Not long after, he made a startling revelation. All of the completely black SWAT like suits all had a badge that said U.N.I.T on them... "W-What?! What in the world are they doing here?!"

"Wait, you know these people?" Sadie asked.

"I work for them."

An admiral type person walked through the doors &amp; began to bark orders at the men. "ALRIGHT BOYS. I want the creature detained &amp; took away immediately! Start questioning the witnesses &amp; keep the public away from this sight! Move!"

"I'm gonna see if I can get anything out of this guy. Just stay here &amp; don't, y'know, do anything." The Doctor instructed the both of them as he turned to the admiral. "Pardon me, but do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"That would be classified information to the public, sir." The admiral grunted.

"But I'm not part of the public, sir."

"Come again?"

"I would be UNIT's chief scientific adviser, to be precise."

"What...? No, you can't. You don't look like him.."

"I see... Well is this library card proof enough for you?" The Doctor reached into his coat pocket, fumbled around a bit trying to find what he's looking for, &amp; pulled out a wallet. Upon opening the wallet, it showed an image of his First self along with his information."

"Oh! My sincerest of apologies Sir!" The admiral yelled as he began to shout.

"Oh please don't do that! You don't know how much I hate saluting..." The Doctor complained as he turned to look at his card. "Eh... As much as I love this face, I think I really need a spare..."

"So Doctor, since you're here, I'm assuming you know what's going on?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," The Doctor looked at the Admiral's name badge. "Commander Nichols. In fact the only reason I'm here was for Tea."

'I'm afraid we don't know much more than you do, Doctor. The only things we do know however is that they don't move when you're looking and they teleport their victims into an unknown location."

"Well! Luckily for you Nichols, we just found out! Thanks to Morgan over here, we've found out that they teleport the victim at least, give or take, a few decades back in time? Or maybe they can take you into the future? Or if you're lucky, you'll role another world completely. Yet again, still just speculating."

"Well that's more than we've managed to find out. Despite their presence has been lurking around for over a month, and at least 20 people have disappeared in that time span, we still know next to nothing about them. Not even our top scientific professors could find out anything new about them."

"Well one, the problem before is that you didn't have me back then. And 2, did you say they showed up about a month ago?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"Do you know where they came from?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well that's your problem. Finding out where they come from is vital for this operation."

"Well, enlighten me. Do you have a clue where they're coming from Doctor?"

"No, not yet. BUT I have a pretty good Idea. Commander, we may be dealing with a time-bridge."

"I've heard of something like that before. Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you involved in one in the 70's?"

"Well, 3 of me."

"Wait, _3 of you?_" Sadie interrupted.

"Eh, difficult to explain, I'll explain when we walk to the TARDIS. Oh! Speaking of which, I really must be heading off to find the Time-Bridge."

"Wait Doctor. How will you find such a thing?"

"6 words: TARDIS."

"6? That's all one!"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Figure it out. Now then! Sadie, you come with me! Nichols, you keep a tight hold on the Statue and the area. And as for you, Morgan, stick with U.N.I.T. Your experience is needed to them. Right then! Let's Roll!"


	4. impracticable

impracticable


End file.
